The invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer comprising an ice-cube maker with an ice-cube tray and with means by which the ice-cube tray can be moved out of its operating position into a cleaning position.
Refrigerators and/or freezers of this type are already known. The ice-cube tray is typically located in a horizontal position, in which the open side of the ice-cube tray is upwardly located, during the operation of the ice-cube maker. If the ice cubes or residual water should be emptied out or if the ice-cube tray should be cleaned, the ice-cube tray is moved out of its operating position into a cleaning position or an ejection position. In this cleaning position, the ice-cube tray is rotated downwardly by up to 180° with its open side facing down and can now be cleaned after its emptying. To activate the means which move the ice-cube tray out of its operating position into the cleaning position, a button is provided directly at the ice-cube maker which is to be operated several times and over different time intervals or in a predetermined sequence. The operation is thus comparatively complex.
It is therefore the object of the invention to further develop a refrigerator and/or freezer of the initially named kind such that the activation of the means by which the ice-cube tray is moved out of its operating position into the cleaning position is possible simply and in a user-friendly manner.
This object is solved by a refrigerator and/or freezer having the features herein. Provision is accordingly made for the refrigerator and/or freezer to have a replication unit by which the option of cleaning the ice-cube tray can be replicated, for a selection unit to be provided by which the replication option can be selected and for a control to be provided by which the means for moving the ice-cube tray out of its operating position into a cleaning position are activated when this option is selected. Any information is understood under the “option of cleaning the ice-cube tray” which has the cleaning of the ice-cube tray as its object. The text “Clean the ice-cube tray” can, for example, be considered which is shown on a display on the refrigerator and/or freezer. After the selection of this option, the ice-cube tray is moved directly into its cleaning position. Provision can, e.g., be made for this purpose for the ice-cube tray to be rotated and then moved out. It is now available for cleaning after the emptying of residual water and ice-cubes.
The replication unit can be made as a display. The invention is, however, not restricted to a display of this type as the replication means. Any desired replication units can be considered which can be perceived by the user of the appliance, for example also an acoustic replication.